User talk:Purple xx
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Purple xx-20100825194542 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS (Talk) 19:46, August 25, 2010 Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! Wanna B Friends?? Wanna be best friends? Our B-Days are very close. Mines wednesday, urs is Thursday. Will u? Seddieftwyea:How can life go on without Love and Hate? 19:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Kewl Cool! Awesome, Happy almost B-day!! Seddieftwyea:How can life go on without Love and Hate? 20:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Happy almost B-day too!! Purple xx 20:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey! xD Even though I knew who you were before, I feel like we *bonded* and *really* got to know eachother over chatting, and I found out what a nice, cool, funny person you are!!!!! xD Cartoonprincess 13:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aww thank you!!! That's really sweet!! :D You're really nice, cool, and Funny too! XD :) Purple xx 14:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry I wasn't on chat :( I really wanted to, but it wasn't working and I had to go to help my mom with carrying our furniture... Sorry :( I don't know why, but it's STILL not working. Chat I see you're online right now and I was wondering if the chat is working for you because mine isn't and I can't tell if it's my computer or the whole website. Please write back! Bolivianbacon 00:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I"ll have to ask the admins if they can help me fix it. Bolivianbacon 00:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) re: Holiday Of course I would wonder where you are! I was thinking about it today :) I was even on chat! And you weren't online... Ugh, I guess we don't have a luck. You are one of the most important people for me, here on wiki :) When you return, leave me a PM on FF.com, kay? Bye! And enjoy it! I'll miss ya :( That was you who wrote the message on my Talk Page about loving Czech people? xD If it was you, then... you obviously don't know Czech people xD They're all gloomy, serious and booooring -.- I hope I'm not like them, LOL :P - PurpleJerk Oh well, then I don't know who wrote it -.- Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving this wiki for... a while. I don't wanna explain it again, so I'll just copy the comment I wrote on Seddie page: "Am I the only one who feels like leaving because of people making the drama worse than it already is? Okay, we get it. Some Creddiers are acting like idiots, some Seddiers are acting like idiots. And now we seem like A BUNCH of immature idiots -.- The fanwars wouldn't be so bad if we didn't discuss them so much! So, I guess I'm leaving or... whatever. I wanna watch iCarly for the comedy, friendship and because I LOVE it. It's a part of my childhood and always will be. I'm not gonna write a blog about leaving 'cause no one cares and I'd feel like an attention w***e. I guess I'll see ya when the drama stops" If you feel like it, send me a PM on FF.net, I'd like to stay in contact with you :) - PurpleJerk Chat You don't know how much I would love to! BUT MY CHAT DOESN'T WORK! :( Never. I don't know what to do with it. I even tried to make a different account! Nothing. Nada. Rien. PurpleJerk 16:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC)PurpleJerk Nah, you know... laziness. Okay, I'll do it now since Mak is online :) PurpleJerk 17:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Your Message Its wierd but your not KB'd or blocked from chat. So try logging in and out or resetting your computer? What browser are you using to go onto the internet? Maybe try alternative ones, like firefox or google chrome? If your using firefox, try this. Alica has this same problem and this solved it "If it doesn't work, tell her to change on Firefox, go to the firefox menu, addons, and turn off "Shockwave Flash" and try again. That's how it worked for me" :( I am calmed down. I just wanted a chance to relax. I've been having a hard day. ALso, I realize that the "Jon" thing was a little over the top, but then I stopped saying it. So, I am confused. VERY confused. Danville, who is confused. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 19:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) To Purple xx: Okey-dokey. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 19:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it Me and Seddielover45 got into a fight. I just said "Wanna play guess the sketch?" And Seddielover45 says something about it. So I said "Seddielover45 isn't allowed to play" So she said "Amy has to lose." So I said... yes I said "**** you" So we kinda got into a fight. We made up afterwards but I still think she's a troll. Super Mega Awesome St, AMY! 20:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) how do i commet Chiz... Dude! What time difference? xD We have one hour time difference, that's nothing. I was gonna go on chat, but no one was online so I just quit :( We really don't have luck when it comes to these things. Anyway, I was going to create us a page on usership wiki since you were my FIRST friend on here, but I was too lazy to do it. I just felt like telling you that I at least TRIED. PurpleJerk 10:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Confused I cannot get on and Mak and others can too...its Wikias problem... We just will have to wait til its fixed -xSophieSakura (talk) ~ I used to wonder what friendship could be, until you all shared its magic with me! The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I like your profile page and AWESOME PIC!!!!!!!!.......SEDDIEEEE........SPAGHETTII!!!!!!!.....LOL...-ICARV Re: Your Request Thank you so much! I love it! JayleyDefenderFighterNinja! Don't be afraid talk to me! Don't believe me? Then read about me! 21:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seddiegirl98 Memorial page Good idea; Do you happen to know a bigger picture of her avatar that we can use as the focal point of the page? Mak23686 20:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it; I'm gonna take care of the page tomorrow. Mak23686 20:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour ^.^ HEY!!!! Im the confused person on Tinychat. You know. I wanna know when you put on the blog of "The Name Game" Its taking FOREVER. BTW. SEE YOU ON TINYCHAT. BUT YOU GOTTA HELP ME WITH THE MIC WEBCAM THINGY. : :D8 Seddie1196 23:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) HUUN, PLEASE COME BACK. Becky was lying -.- Seggum 17:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC)